


One Call Away

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [15]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Facebook Live 05/24, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: What happened right after Darren's (and Lea Michele's)Facebook Live on May, 24th.





	One Call Away

The moment they say goodbye and the live ends, Darren’s phone starts vibrating.

Expecting it, Darren slips past Lea’s uncountable hugs – not missing the wink she shoots at him, aware of the call and used to it happening like this – and into the empty corridor. He slides his thumb on the screen and presses the phone to his ear, already certain of who the caller ID will point out. Truthfully, he prefers when his phone rings. Chris’ voice alongside the initial chords of one of his favorite songs is both endearing and emotional.

“Hey,” he says.

_“Hey, you,”_ Chris’ soft voice fills the line.

Darren leans against the wall, crosses his ankles and smiles. That voice always makes him smile, especially after a day of pure texting, so he soaks it all in as much as he can.

_“I really liked the_ Defying Gravity _arrangement,”_ Chris notes. _“I know I’ve said it already, but it was different hearing you perform it and not at 3a.m. next to me in bed.”_

It’s not that Chris doesn’t like the 3a.m. serenating, he loves it. It keeps him company when he’s writing. But it truly is different hearing Darren perform to an audience that will judge everything single aspect of him.

“Yeah? Colfer approved?” Darren checks.

_“Yep,”_ Chris says. He clicks his tongue before speaking again. _“How about_ Don’t You Want Me _?_ ” Chris muses.

Darren scoffs fondly, “You only want it because it gets you laughing every time.”

_“How can it be any different when I remember about you two acting like two drunk teenagers? Literally?”_ Chris laughs, remembering the shooting from a few years back.

“Maybe we’ll add it to our set list, just for you, dear,” Darren croons over the phone, walking a little more down the corridor to escape from Lea’s loud squeal from the studio.

_“What I know for certain about this tour is that you’ll try out your accents in each and every venue.”_

Darren barks out a laugh at that.

“You love the accent.”

Chris sighs dramatically on the other side, _“I do. It’s a pity I won’t be there every night, then.”_

“It really is,” Darren admits, “Someone needs to make sure the next best-seller is published and the next box-office hit has a screenplay. And that someone is my amazing, very talented and good-looking boyfriend,” Darren purrs lowly.

_“Flattery will get you nowhere, mister.”_

Chris just knows Darren is raising his free arm to look innocent even if he can’t see him. “Just stating facts, man.”

_“I’ll state a fact right now: I’m looking at your guitar right now.”_

“You found her?!” Darren squeaks.

_“She never left the house, Dare. You just forgot her,”_ Chris chuckles, not at all surprised.

He knows Darren tries to keep attention on million things at once and with a tour approaching, he just gets even more tired. Tiredness brings a forgetful Darren. Chris can only hope this tour won’t break him.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Darren hurries to say. Can you blame him? It’s a special guitar. “I could swear she was on the car.”

Chris switches hands on the phone. _“I’m sure you’ll cheer her up when you take her to the tour.”_ He can’t help it, he has to make fun of Darren’s need to give a gender to his battered guitar.

Darren very elegantly snorts.

“The least I can do since someone doesn’t want to sing with me across the country. You could sing Popular, you know,” both men know Darren is only half-kidding.

_“Okay, first of all,”_ Chris says, _“We did sing across the country. Remember? When a certain bet was going on?”_

“Of course I remember,” Darren responds, smile playing on his lips. The Glee Tour is a dear memory for both of them.

_“Second of all, I sing with you all the time,”_ Chris jabs without heat.

Darren concedes. “Well… I guess there’s always a next time, then.”

Chris laughs and says the last thing. _“Plus, you won’t even miss me, not really. I’ll be there in a few cities, remember?”_

One of the reasons Chris is going is to ensure that both he and Darren rest during the tour. Chris himself has always had a difficult relationship with sleep and Darren helps him with that. They help each other. He knows how Darren can be when he’s excited about something – a tour nonetheless – and they end up grounding each other enough to catch up on some much needed sleep. There’s nothing better than a warm, familiar body to curl into and drift off.

“Chris,” Darren’s voice is open, raw, “I miss you every time we’re not together.”

It pulls something at Chris’ chest. It also warms his insides to confirm – not for the first time – that Darren feels the same way about him that Chris feels about Darren.

_“I’ll miss you, too, Dare,”_ he confesses, quietly. It’s not a new conversation, but the reassurance of the words still ebbs to their beings. But they have a few more days before the tour. So to lighten the mood, he adds, _“Nice underwear by the way.”_

“Thanks,” Darren grins. “You gave it to me.”

_“For Christmas?”_ Sometimes Darren just needs someone prompting answers and explanations and Chris is more than happy to fulfill the part.

“For Christmas,” Darren agrees. “The same year I gave you the Mickey socks you were wearing this morning.”

_“They were colorful and reminded me of you,”_ Chris reveals.

“The socks or the underwear?” Darren inquires, tilting his head.

_“Both.”_

Which earns a laugh from both men.

“God,” Darren exhales, a hint of an amusement on his voice, “Giving each other socks and underwear for Christmas. What have we become?”

_“An old married couple,”_ Chris promptly answers.

“We’re not married,” Darren points out.

_“Technicalities,”_ Chris waves it off, then his voice gets lower, more serious, “Soon, though.”

“Yeah?” Darren breathes, pressing the phone more firmly against his ear.

_“Yeah.”_

In the background, Chris hears Lea’s shout at goodbye to everyone.

_“Now come home so I can take those off. I’ll be waiting, naked, in bed. Hurry up or I’ll start without you.”_


End file.
